Numerous tools are available for bending relatively small diameter cables. As cable sizes increase, such as high voltage power cables having a diameter on the order of 1″, bending the cable without damage becomes more difficult. Caution must be used so as not to bend the cable in a radius too tight that it may damage insulation or conductors. Typically, a bend radius should be approximately 12 times the diameter of the cable itself. Thus, a 1″ diameter cable should have a 12″ radius bend. Currently, manually operated tools similar to conduit benders are used to bend larger cables. However, these tools require use of a long pole to turn the bending shoe. Such a long pole requires ample space be provided. Often, there is limited space available in order to access the cable and achieve the proper bend.
The present application is directed to improvements in cable bending apparatus.